Red Shadows
by Mendokusai Kyuubi no Kitsune
Summary: AU: Danny Fenton and Bella Swan are brother and sister from birth. They are vampires. They don't know in beginning, they meet up. Check it out. I'm updating all the time.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

In a forest in northern Washington, near the border of Canada was a small house with a few lights on. "Hiashi" the woman called, she was a young woman no older looking than 25 with black hair and red eyes.

"Yes Selena…" the man replied, he looked just a few years older than the woman and had raven black hair with the same intensity red eyes that pierced your very core "I sense him" she said mysteriously.

"Oh no, my brother is here?!?" he quickly replied. "We must not let him get to our children!"

They and their children were in fact pureblood vampires.

Pureblood vampires were very rare in the world because of their extra vampire abilities, and to be one you just had to be born from two vampires.

It was difficult since once both parents were vampires no child could be born.

A loophole however shows that if conception takes place right before vamping (A/N: turning into vampire, duh…) than a pureblood could be born.

Hiashi's brother Rokudo wanted to be the strongest pureblood vampire, so he would have to kill Hiashi and Selena who were.

It was a good thing that nobody knew about their children Daniel and Isabella.

"I will seal away the children's powers and memories and I will use all of my energy to teleport them away from here" Selena said.

I will protect you with my life" Hiashi quickly added. "Oh will you now?!?" Rokudo yelled while busting through the door.

"Selena…" Hiashi whispered. Selena turned around and ran away from the fight heading to her children. _"Goodbye my love…"_ she thought.

When she reached her children, Daniel asked "Mother, what's happening?" "And where is Daddy?" Isabella added.

Selena looked at them with tear-filled eyes and said "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Daniel, I need you to look after your sister for me." Selena started using her pureblood ability to seal her children's memories of everything but their names and age and powers when she heard a blood-curdling scream _"Oh no…"_ she thought in despair.

Rokudo burst through the door at the last second when Daniel and Isabella were going through the teleportation process unconscious and Selena was cut in half by Rokudo's hand.

The teleportation process was messed up and the twins were separated. (A/N: the teleportation process means that the twins are already in the space-time continuum and Rokudo didn't see them) Daniel was found unconscious outside a house in Amity Park with the words FENTON on the side of it, while Isabella was found somewhere in Arizona outside and was taken to the local orphanage.

* * *

(A/N: Oh man how sad…what will happen next in Red Shadow? To find out just click on next chapter or sit there staring at you screen like a dumb donkey…) (If you didn't know who Daniel and Isabella are than you are not smart, they are Danny 'Fenton' and Bella 'Swan')


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 2: Introductions and a birthday present that no one likes**

* * *

Years ago in Amity Park, 'expert' ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton accidentally created the halfa ghost known as Danny Phantom without knowing.

A week ago summer vacation started. Today, Danny Phantom just finished fighting Skulker.

"Wow, the ghost just had to attack today of all days" stated Danny Phantom as he changed into Danny Fenton. "Is it just me or did it look like you weren't even giving it your all?" Tucker said. "Maybe you're getting stronger Danny" Sam stated.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were best friends ever since they met.

"I guess, but who cares it's my birthday let's get some cake!" Danny retorted. "Yea" Tucker and Sam said in agreement.

Two or more hours later the cake was finished and Danny's friends left. "Well, I'm going upstairs now" Danny said.

"Wait!" shouted Maddie Fenton. "Yes?" asked the kid halfa.

"We h-have something to tell you…" said Jack whose voice was starting to crack with sadness.

All other three in Danny's family; his parents and his sister Jazz all had remorseful and sad looks on their faces.

Immediately Danny was frozen with fear. _"Oh no, did something happen… or worse did someone die???"_ Danny thought in fear.

"W-wh-what happened?" Danny asked slowly unsure if the answer was something bad.

"Well Danny, you were… adopted" Jack Fenton said.

"WHAT!!!" Danny yelled. During his mother's sobs, Jack continued "We found you unconscious outside of our house 15 years ago." (A/N: Danny just turned 16, which means that he and Bella were only 1 year old in the last chp.) Danny just stayed quiet.

Jazz continued "We found you with this dog-tag; it has your real name." "My real name…what is it?" Danny asked.

Maddie stepped in "Daniel Hiashi Kuran, we had a detective find out who they were."

Jack took this time to speak after being quiet, "It seems that they lived in Washington, near the border; I'm sorry but they were murdered."

"But on the up-side, you have a sister." Jazz spoke up and continued. "She was also found unconscious, but in Arizona where she was adopted by the Swans her real name is Bella Selena Kuran and she moved to a town called Forks in Washington.

They all stared at Danny for a few moments. All of a sudden they felt massive killer intent coming off of him as his eyes flashed red for a second.

He turned and headed for the door and said "I'm going out; I need to clear my head."

"Danny, wait!" Maddie said, but it was too late for he already left the house slamming the door.

Danny soon found himself walking past his two best friends as they went to get him to go to the mall with them as he promised.

They turn around and run next to him matching his stride perfectly.

Danny told them the whole story of what happened. Then when they wanted him to go home and talk to his parents-by-adoption he put on his invisibility and flew to his room.

He pack the stuff he would need; cell-phone, clothes, wallet, and of course his tooth-brush.

He transformed into Danny Phantom and took of leaving behind Amity Park in search of his real sister.

Something was bothering him though, it was that his head felt like it was going to explode or maybe it was suppressing memories.

* * *

Meanwhile in Forks, Washington; Bella spent her 16th birthday with the Cullens and then Bella and her father had the same conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS ADOPTED!?!" shouted Bella.

Charlie tried to calm her down, "Calm down Bella…you have a brother in Amity Park with the Fentons, Milwaukee (A/N: I don't know which state it is in, so don't bug me about it.), his name is Daniel Hiashi Kuran."

The key word here is TRIED; Isabella Selena Kuran continued her rant anyways while her eyes flashed to a dangerous crimson "OH MY GOD, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM…I NEED TO MEET HIM, I WONDER WHAT HE IS LIKE…(BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…)" until everything got black and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bella, BELLA, BELLA WAKE UP!!!" her father shouted in vain but nobody knew that the same thing was happening to a raven-haired boy only a couple miles away.

Bella woke up in her room, glancing at her clock she saw that it was 7:28 pm which was about 2 hours after she blacked out.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Glancing back at the mirror she saw that her eyes were the same brown-orange color they always have been, but she thought she saw her eyes turn a blood-red color.

She walks around the house and goes downstairs only to find her father gone on his night-shift.

She sighed and went upstairs to sleep and could only hope that the Cullens did not know what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 3: The Pack Attacks and Vampires rush in**

* * *

Danny Phantom was on his way to Forks when he felt a wave of dizziness and fatigue set in.

The last thing he remembered was falling, an involuntary changing into Danny Fenton, and blacking out in the middle of a forest. He slowly regained consciousness.

He opened his eyes and was staring into the face of a giant wolf. "AHHHHH!!!" Danny screamed.

He tried using his ghost powers but they didn't work and even transforming didn't work.

He found himself surrounded by giant wolves. Danny was so scared he didn't notice his change.

The wolves however did notice that he now had crimson-red eyes and was giving off a deathly red aura.

One by one the wolves attacked getting into frenzy with the intruder. They stopped and realized they never got a hit on him because of the aura.

The boy screamed and the aura expanded out and disappeared throwing all the wolves except one who hid far away.

Danny was tired and had no strength left, the aura and his red eyes were gone and the wolf swung at his face and chest cutting him effectively.

The wolf transformed and said "OH SHIT!" He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number that he wished he never had to call while watching the puddle of blood growing with the boy's breathing slowing.

Ring, Ring, "Hello" said Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle, I need you here by the border where Edward and Bella hang out a lot" the stranger quickly said.

"Jacob, what's this about?" Carlisle slowly asked.

"A boy came onto our side of the border and smelled undead but…he released some kind a red aura that threw the rest of the pack far away and then I attacked and he could be human." Jacob said.

Dr. Cullen then asked "What makes you say that?" "He is bleeding bad and not even healing!" Jacob almost yelled.

"I'll be right there" Carlisle said and then continued "Edward, Bella…we need to go to the place by the border where you hang out."

Edward didn't ask any questions because he read his father's mind and then they told Bella on the way.

Danny had already begun healing because it was one of his ghost powers.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked at his attacker who wasn't facing him.

Danny knew that he was still week and in critical condition, but he didn't care he needed to get out of there.

He went invisible and flew very close to the ground. He looked back for a spilt-second and lost his invisibility and flight "Oh that's just great" Danny said quietly.

All of a sudden a force crashed into him and he went flying into a tree back first "OW!!!" he yelled.

Edward looked on in shock, how could he knock into this kid without seeing him there?

Carlisle looked at his son in shock and back to the kid. Bella was still on Edward's back, her eyes widening.

Jacob heard the noise and looked to where the kid was supposed to be and then ran off to the commotion.

Jacob found what happened and yelled "WHAT DID YOU BLOOD-SUCKERS DO?!?"

This woke them from their trance. Bella got off of Edward while Carlisle rushed over to the kid checking him for injuries.

"We didn't do as much as you did DOG!" Edward said with venom traced in his voice.

Jacob quipped "At least I didn't knock him into a tree at 200mph LEECH!" "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!!" Bella yelled her frustration of the two getting the better of her.

The two suddenly felt massive killer intent coming off of her as her eyes changed to crimson.

They were so scared that they needed fresh underwear.

Carlisle didn't notice as he was trying to save the boy in front of him.

His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he realized that the boy was healed from Jacob's attack and was currently healing.

He looked for id on the kid and found it.

He shouldn't have read aloud that his name was Daniel Hiashi Fenton because now he noticed Bella.

She seemed to calm down but then flipped and said or yelled "HE'S MY BROTHER WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL! HOW COULD YOU BOTH DO THAT TO HIM?!?"

By this time all three of them pissed their pants.

She lost her red eyes and started blacking out. "BELLA!" all three of them shouted.

She woke up in the Cullens living room on the couch. She sat up and looked for her long-lost brother Daniel and saw him on the couch parallel to the one she is occupying. (A/N: I don't know how many couches there are, just go with me on this)

All of the Cullens burst into the room and Edward asked Bella while sitting next to her "Bella, are you alright love?"

"Yea" she said quietly. Danny took this time to wake up.

He realized the scenery change and everybody in the room including the one who ran into him.

He got up slowly and started backing away.

Bella took this time to quickly say "Wait! We won't hurt you we brought you here to make sure you were okay. I'm Isabella Selena Swan, but please call me Bella."

Danny's eyes became wider than any other fanfiction anime character has.

He said cautiously "Were you adopted by the Swans?" The Cullens looked back to Bella.

"Yes, I was told today on my 16th birthday. Are you my brother Daniel Hiashi Fenton?"

Danny looked ready to cry as he said "Yes, but please call me Danny.

The Cullens were shocked to say the least, to say the most they were discombobulated.

Bella let tears fall at this statement and she got up and hugged Danny, him returning the embrace.

The twins told the Cullens about what they were told and exchanging of names happened and then Danny and Bella were asking each other about the other's lives.

The Cullens however were wondering whether or not to tell him about them through Edward's mind link while also questioning why the boy's mind could not be read like Bella's, but why did his scent have a faint undead smell?"

* * *

(A/N: Oh man, well at least they meet but the Cullens don't know that Danny has a secret of his own…" Dun Dun Dun what will happen next time on Digimon... just kidding I meant Red Shadows)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 4: Victoria's revenge and memories of a Pureblood revealed**

* * *

"I can't believe you got stuck with ghost hunters as foster parents…" Bella said in between her giggles.

"It's not funny, they sometimes that attack me…" Danny quickly retorted and thought _"Oh crap, well maybe I should tell her or show her…"_

Bella asked "Why?" The Cullens started paying attention from where they were thinking it could solve why he smells undead sort of like them but faint.

"Well, my parents built a ghost portal so they could travel to where ghosts are in the ghost-zone.

They plugged it in and it didn't work so they left the lab and I went to check it out.

It was dark in their and my hand was on the wall when I accidentally pressed the on button inside." Danny said.

Everyone's reactions were about the same. "THOSE IDIOTS PUT THE ON BUTTON INSIDE?!?" Everyone but Danny yelled since Jasper was amplifying Emmett's stupid response with all the rage in everybody.

Jasper started sending waves of calming sensations towards everyone. Bella smiled at Jasper and asked "What happened?"

"Well, it affected my DNA and its better if I show you." Danny said slowly and then stood up and said his famous catch phrase "I'm going ghost!"

Everyone stared on in shock at the ghost. So they spent awhile talking about it.

Bella went to the side with Edward while Emmett was telling Danny how cool he was.

"We should tell him about your family, but it's your secret." Bella said. "My family already talked it over and we will tell him."

Edward replied quietly. Bella hugged Edward and went back to her brother.

"We have something to tell you" Bella started quietly. "What is it?" Danny asked.

A loud crash was heard and Victoria ran so fast through the house taking Bella outside, even Danny saw because of his ghost powers but only barely.

Everyone rushed outside. Victoria held Bella threateningly.

Edward was about to get Bella but Victoria said "If you don't want her to die you won't take another step."

"_What's going on?"_ Danny thought. "You're gonna make a nice meal" Victoria said.

Bella was trying to wriggle free. All of a sudden Laurent jumped in front of the Cullens and said "I cannot allow you to interfere with this…"

All of the Cullens hissed and tried to get around him but he was blocking them.

Danny started using his ghost speed and pushed Bella out of Victoria's hands but now he was captured.

"Well, I can always have a dessert before lunch." Victoria said with venom in her voice.

"NO!" Bella screamed from her place on the ground, but she was too late.

Victoria started drinking from Danny until something happened.

She dropped him to the ground while he was writhing in pain from the venom screaming his eyes blood-red with a tint of green.

Victoria shouted "WHAT IS HE?!?" while doubling over in pain. The Cullens used this distraction to destroy Laurent while Edward and Jasper took out Victoria. Bella went over to her brother with tears in her eyes.

Edward grabbed her and held her for comfort while she put her head in his chest.

Carlisle was looking Danny over to see how far the venom has spread.

Everyone tensed when Danny stopped breathing. He opened his eyes while his breathing was shallow but quiet.

He sat up and said "I know what you all are and I know what really happened to our parents Bella."

They all looked shocked for a moment but they were interested so they went back inside.

Danny told them the story from the prologue and how Bella and he were pureblood vampires.

(A/N: Read the prologue, I don't want to retell it…)

Everyone but Danny of course was shocked, wide-eyed, jaw dropped, and Bella was happy to know what happened to her parents but sad about it and happy about being a pureblood vampire with her brother but it had to be unlocked by vampire venom.

Edward on the other hand was so happy for Bella and the reason was that she was already a vampire and he could turn her without any complications.

So then Danny explained that purebloods have a special magnetism ability to attract and control people whether they are human or vampire and cannot be seen in visions clearly or their mind cannot be read, also the basic vampire abilities are enhanced 10-fold and they have excellent resistance to blood unless it is their mate's.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, sorry it is kind of short; I need ideas now so I can continue. Bet you didn't see my plot twist coming. I have another one that is awesome for next chapter but I need ideas for after that so read and REVIEW!!!)

REVIEW MY STORY

[]

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 5: I'm attracted to you?**

So after that whole ordeal or whatever it was Edward suddenly had an idea. "I wonder if I'm faster than Danny." Edward thought out loud on accident.

Danny looked to him with a smirk and said with his blood-red eyes "Let's find out."

"Wait!" cried Bella but it was too late, they were gone. And surprisingly Jasper was laughing his ass off.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rosalie. "I pushed Edward to feel competitive…" he said while laughing "But I never thought he would do it."

Everyone was laughing by this point. Two hours later Danny, Edward came in; the latter sporting dirt and twigs over him and surprisingly Jacob Black on his back unconscious.

Before anyone could ask, Danny said "Edward ran into him and then they both hit a tree. Also I wanted to scare him when he wakes up for attacking me earlier."

Bella hit her brother with a playful grin on her face "You shouldn't do that!" "Yeah, but you're not gonna stop me."

Danny replied with a grin on his face. A few minutes later Charlie Swan and even the Fenton family would be wondering what that howling was.

Danny decided that he would go home for the night in Amity Park. His reason to everyone was he was mean to his foster parents and his reason in his head was that he couldn't get Sam out of his mind.

When Danny got home he flew into his bedroom and put his stuff back and then went downstairs. He told his 'parents' he was sorry for acting like he did.

Well, he was sorry until Jack gave him his patented 'Death Hug' and said or yelled "I knew you still loved us Danny boy, and I am confident you will follow in our footsteps fighting ghosts."

Danny told them he was gonna talk to his friends and he left the house.

He flew into Sam's bedroom window and found her trying to call him with no luck since his cell was for some reason dead **(A/N: The red aura just completely destroyed all capabilities of his phone)**.

"BOO!" he yelled from behind her. She made an 'eep' sound and turned around fast.

She yelled "DANNY!" and hugged him. Lucky no one else was home huh, not really.

Danny said "Hey Sa-'sharp intake of breath'-m" He smelled her and his eyes went even redder then they were, **(A/N: Is that even possible?")** and he grabbed her and put his mouth to her neck fangs elongated.

Sam blushed hard and quickly pushed him away or so she tried.

His grip on her increased and she yelled "D-DDanny wh-hats wrong with you!" while her blush increased so much you'd swear she wasn't a goth.

Danny came back to his senses and jumped to the corner of the furthest wall (on the wall) and was breathing heavy and slow.

His red eyes dulled a little but he finally spoke "Wha What's wrong with me?"

Then he looked at Sam and all his thoughts were about her specifically her blood when he smelled her scent again so he quickly covered his nose.

Sam was staring into his blood-red eyes and asked "Danny what happened?"

(A/N: CLIFFY! Wow, sorry it is kind of short again but

like I said I need new ideas, plus the reason I haven't been

on is that I was moving and I shipped my desktop and it

got lost in the mail but thanks to insurance I now have a

laptop. Hope you liked the chapter so Read and Review or ELSE!)

REVIEW MY STORY

[]

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)

Thinking (Normal Speech)

_Thinking (Thoughts)_

**Chapter 5: Blood Rush**

Danny came off the wall but stepped back when Sam took a step forward.

She stopped moving and said with a lighter blush on her face "Danny…tell me what happened."

He was in turmoil; all he wanted to do was basically

'Get a Taste' of her blood and also make her his forever BUT he also didn't want to turn her without her wanting it.

Begrudgingly, he told her what happened so far. Well, he told her all except wanting her and her blood.

"It doesn't make you any less Danny to me." Sam said with a smile on her face blush now gone. "But what was up with you staying away from me?" she stupidly asked.

It dawned on Danny and he realized she was his mate. Now don't get me wrong it may have taken him awhile but he was just vamped and you guys are the readers you all are smarter.

Danny tried to tell her don't come closer but he lost most of his will when he smelled Sam. His eyes became just as red as before.

Sam just realized why Danny was staying away from her somewhat since she read about vampires and saw that once they find a mate they lose all inhibitions.

So you can imagine how much her eyes widened when she realized she put herself close to him again and his eyes were glassy and bright blood-red.

He grabbed her again and moved in 'for the kill' but at the last second he willed his mouth to her lips as much as he could so he didn't bite her.

Sam's eyes widened then closed slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny wrapped his around her waist.

Meanwhile at the Cullens; Jacob had gone home while Edward and Bella were in Edward's room and the rest of the Cullens were downstairs doing something.

Well they were until Bella started yelling at Edward so they just listened in. By the way it was very easy for them (vampires_duh!).

Bella was yelling at Edward because he didn't want to change her 'yet' since he wanted her to enjoy being a human longer regardless if she was not originally.

Edward stood and took his mental abuse like a pro that if anyone looked at him and Bella would instantly think or say "WHIPPED! XD"

Eventually Bella got Edward to agree to change her when her brother found a mate, which Edward thought he wouldn't for at least a few years. Well he was wrong, yes VERY WRONG INDEED!

Remember in the first chapter I mentioned purebloods had extra vampire abilities well you'll see.

Bella suddenly had a spike in blood aura **(A/N: This is what I will call what the red aura is when they get a raise in power and killing intent)** and her eyes were the blood-red with a very noticeable light purple ring around the pupil of her eyes.

Did I mention that pureblood vampires need to drink their mate's blood by the time they turn 16 or else they go on a rampage (Like Victoria in movie but 10 times worse)

No I probably didn't oh well too bad for Edward since power suppressed or not it still happens.

The other Cullens were frozen in place. "What…What is that feeling?" Alice asked. "I don't know…this is stronger than the Voituri." Carlisle said in return.

Bella turned around slowly, her mind and will was almost fully gone and she jumped at the first person she saw which was Edward.

She stuck her fangs in his neck and he was completely in shock; his vampire instincts telling him to make her his.

This happened in all of 5 seconds: Everyone rushed upstairs to the room, Bella's mind started to come back fully since her mate was the first one she bit, Bella promptly released Edward and she passed out now fully a pureblood but her powers needing to settle in.

If Edward could blush he would luckily he settled for an anime worthy nosebleed. **(A/N: My fanfiction I can make vampires able to nosebleed if I wants to)**

Back with Sam and Danny now, Danny pulled away from the kiss with Sam blushing until his blood aura flared and his eyes were a blood-red with a very noticeable green ring around his eyes' pupils.

His will was very strong however but one of his extra abilities is to see what a person really desires when he looks at them in the eye.

When he looked at Sam he let his will fade and he grabbed her, and bit down on her neck letting his venom and DNA spread.

"DDDDDaaanny…." Sam let escape her lips and she felt a heat spread through her body burning every nerve and Danny put her on the bed after pulling himself away only to pass out since his powers needed to set in.

Good thing her parents and everyone else in the house went to Florida to visit some family member. Or not…

(A/N: Wow its actually one of my longest hope you enjoyed this chapter…now seriously I WON'T CONTINUE WITHOUT A REVIEW CONTANING AN IDEA so Read and Review and you might get a cookie!)

REVIEW MY STORY

[]

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or Twilight)**

**Thinking (Normal Speech)**

_**Thinking (Thoughts)**_

'**Talking' (Talking far away heard with super hearing)**

**Chapter 7: Strong Urges and a new enemy?**

There was pain. A lot of pain. And then it stopped. Sam opened her eyes and felt different.

"Sam" Danny said. She turned around and looked at him. When she did she felt a bond of some sort.

"I'm sorry" Danny said starting to sulk. Sam went to the mirror and smiled and said "For what? This is so awesome!".

Sam had blood red eyes that purple would mist over and she seemed a bit taller. Danny smiled he couldn't help it but then something looked amiss with Sam.

She turned around slowly. "Sam?" Danny asked. She lunged at his neck ending up sucking his blood while he stood there shocked. Sam released him with a smirk on her face and said "What I was hungry…and you sucked my blood." Danny looked at her and laughed.

Back with the Cullens, Bella woke up and got up from the bed that was brand new.

She looked at it with confusion. _"I don't remember this here before."_

She passed a mirror and stopped. What she saw made her smile widely. "I'm a vampire!" she shouted quietly. Then she heard Emmett and Jasper laughing at Edward. 'I can't believe how fast you got that bed here or that you even thought about it so fast!' Jasper said.

Bella laughed too and smiled at her super hearing and Edward. 'I think Eddie here can't wait to break her I mean it in.' Emmett said.

Bella had an anime nosebleed and ran at accidental super speed down the stairs and into Edward.

Now based off of Newton's laws of physics and the coyote and roadrunner, I think that Edward is going to fly.

And fly he did, as soon as Bella knocked into him and he took off into the sky. The End.

No not really, that would be a horrible ending. While Edward was flying Emmett and Jasper were shocked until they laughed and laughed they forgot about Bella.

Bella was freaking out and chased after Edward.

Back with Danny and Sam we find them on her bed making out and their eyes are so bright blood red you think their eyes were glowing, which it practically was.

Danny didn't know how they ended up like this only that he held her hand and bam he couldn't resist making out.

Then Danny stopped and Sam looked sad and confused until his ghost sense went off and Plasmius broke through the window.

" You really had to go through the window?" Danny asked.

Vlad looked almost embarrassed until he said "So sorry to interrupt the teen angst but I found out you were adopted. I knew Jack couldn't have a son like you."

"Shut up! How did you find out anyway?" Danny asked. "Oh just your dad's facebook page saying how his son still loves him even though he's adopted. Quite funny really." Vlad retorted and then noticed the girl was missing.

Danny smiled and said "Goodbye Fruit Loop." Sam activated the Fenton thermos from behind Vlad but it had a reddish - purple glow from Sam going to the thermos.

Vlad was quickly sucked in but it didn't make sense he knew the thermos couldn't capture him so how?

Even Danny was surprised. Sam said "I think I made it stronger. How?"

Danny realized one of her vampire power was to energize things and make them more powerful through the blood aura.

Danny told her about the powers some vampires have and then quickly emptied the thermos in the Fenton portal and went back to Sam's house.

In the end they decided to go to Forks to learn more about vampires from the Cullens. Speeding through the sky was Danny Phantom with Sam + backpacks.

Back with the Cullens, they were all sitting in the living room laughing about Edward while Edward was grumbling next to a giggling Bella.

Somewhere in Italy with the Volturi, the real leader Rokudo said "I feel power almost equal to my own. This must be taken care of."

(A/N: Dun Dun Dun Rokudo is back and Vlad is a pain. Can Danny and Bella stop him with their abilities? I need IDEAS to continue this story use your imagination.)

REVIEW MY STORY

[]

**\/**


End file.
